


О пустом месте и заполненном пространстве

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сопли в сахаре про совместный быт.<br/>И камео красного халата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пустом месте и заполненном пространстве

Гарри знает, что Эггзи жил у него, пока он отлеживался на больничной койке, но они не говорят об этом. Эггзи только однажды счел нужным объясниться: «Понимаешь, когда я перевез к себе маму с сестрой, я не подумал, что мне придется иногда заваливаться домой в четыре утра и судорожно проверять перед этим, всю ли кровь я с себя отмыл. Пробовал в таких случаях на базе ночевать, но Мерлин меня скоро послал. А твой дом все равно рядом, вот я и решил… Ты же не сердишься?» 

Гарри не сердился уже тогда. А сейчас тем более не сердится: Эггзи заявляется к нему после заданий, окровавленный, но довольный успешно выполненной миссией, не для того, чтобы избежать неудобного разговора с матерью, а чтобы провести время вместе. Позавтракать, пообедать или поужинать; поговорить, посмотреть кино; потрахаться. 

Логично, что он остается на ночь. Но в какой-то момент Гарри понимает, что Эггзи к нему практически переехал.

Ключ у него был давно: Гарри даже не пришло в голову его забрать. И вот в стакане в ванной уже стоит вторая зубная щетка, одна из кружек на кухонной полке перешла в личное пользование Эггзи, в шкафу лежит несколько простых футболок, которые Гарри коротки, но при этом свободны. К библиотеке добавились десятки новых книг: Эггзи читает очень быстро.

Иногда их расписания категорически не стыкуются, и Эггзи, как бы ни старался передвигаться бесшумно, все равно будит его, возвращаясь с задания посреди ночи. Однако Гарри почти сразу засыпает снова: он узнает Эггзи по звуку шагов, по запаху, по ритму дыхания. 

Они спят вместе. Они состоят в отношениях: «встречаются», если выражаться прямо. О следующем этапе Гарри, признаться честно, пока не задумывался, но если все и дальше пойдет так... М-да. И думать не придется: нужно будет просто смириться с фактом.

А Эггзи, между тем, весьма аккуратен. Он не разбрасывает одежду, убирает за собой посуду, не оставляет разводы зубной пасты или пены для бритья на раковине. Но все это – привычки. Внешние проявления совместного быта. Гарри удивляет несколько иное.

В его доме все пространство полностью учтено. Ему не нравится загадывать, заранее предусматривать место для новых вещей. Добавление очередной газетной вырезки в кабинет – долгий, удовлетворяющий ритуал: необходимо освободить место на стене, передвинув все предыдущие. На книжных полках ровно столько книг, сколько они могут вместить. Его стол идеальной длины и ширины, чтобы на нем, помимо лампы и рабочих принадлежностей, необходимых в любой отдельно взятый момент времени, можно было разложить бумаги, поставить пепельницу, кружку чая или бокал вина. В ванной нет места новым средствам для волос, это уж точно. В шкафу в спальне нет свободных вешалок.

Эггзи всего за несколько месяцев заполняет собой пустоты, о существовании которых Гарри и не подозревал, не передвигая ни единой вещи со своего привычного места. 

Гарри замечал, еще просматривая фотографии прежнего жилища Эггзи, что у него в принципе не очень много вещей. Но после того, как Эггзи получил возможность тратить деньги на что-то, помимо модной в его кругах одежды, он не ударился в накопительство: привык, очевидно, за всю жизнь обходиться малым. Он даже не коллекционирует трофеи с миссий, как это делает Гарри: «Я и так знаю, что спасаю мир. Я не забуду, поверь мне. К тому же, я не придумал, что бы мне такого собирать. Идея с газетами очень крутая, но я не хочу ее у тебя тырить, она же твоя!» 

Гарри считает, что трофеи у него все же есть. Просто отражают они не достижения Эггзи как агента, а, скорее, его личностный рост: Эггзи постоянно читает, и каждую книгу ставит на полку только после того, как обсудил и осмыслил ее до конца. Как будто делает зарубку. Гарри ловит себя на том, что берет книгу, только что прочитанную им от корки до корки, и просто листает ее. Не для того, чтобы узнать, что он читал – Эггзи рассказывает ему сам, – а чтобы повторить движение быстрых пальцев по бумаге, физически ощутить свою причастность. Потешить себя мыслью, что это – хотя бы частично его заслуга.

Все его книги хранятся у Гарри дома. Места на полках удивительным образом хватает, но он все равно планирует заказать еще один шкаф. Себе.

Единственная бытовая вещь, которую Гарри купил для Эггзи – новый халат, идентичный его собственному, который, впрочем, до сих пор висит в шкафу, чистый и свежий, ни разу не надетый. Эггзи и халат – как мистер Пиклз и полка в туалете: когда Гарри впервые привел пса к себе домой, он сразу указал ему на лежанку в спальне, но тот уперто продолжал спать над унитазом. В остальном он был очень воспитанный. 

Гарри смотрит на зубную щетку в стакане над раковиной. Переводит взгляд на полотенцесушитель. Раньше – несколько месяцев назад – здесь висело только одно полотенце, и ему казалось, что второе попросту не уместится: будет соскальзывать, мешать. А теперь их два, и это выглядит вполне естественно. Как будто он сам неосознанно оставлял место для Эггзи.

Он снова смотрит на зубные щетки. Приобретался стакан для одной; вообще-то, хватило бы места и на четыре. Но две… Смотрится неплохо. 

Эггзи заходит в ванную, шлепает босыми ногами. Встает на цыпочки, целует его в щеку, трет нос рукавом халата – его любимого халата, черт побери, опять. Гарри отступает на шаг, давая Эггзи доступ к раковине, и понимает, что сделал это автоматически. Они не толкаются в крошечной ванной. Прекрасно тут вдвоем помещаются. 

У Гарри начисто пропадает желание отучать его от халата.

Неделю спустя Эггзи возвращается с трехдневного задания и сразу валится на постель. Драться необходимости не возникло, но бесконечная слежка вымотала его до костей, и он здоровается с Гарри лишь взмахом руки. Гарри садится рядом, снимает с него очки; Эггзи благодарно улыбается.

Гарри смотрит на его улыбающийся рот. И с языка сам собой слетает вопрос:

– Эггзи, у тебя еще остались какие-то твои вещи дома?

Эггзи хмурится непонимающе, не открывая глаз: он уже почти уснул.

– Ну… да. У меня дома есть какие-то мои… а? Гарри, что?

Гарри целует его в лоб, кивает (Эггзи этого, впрочем, не видит) и говорит:

– Разденься. Не стоит спать в костюме.

Эггзи недовольно мычит, мотает головой. Гарри расстегивает его пиджак и нащупывает во внутреннем кармане ключ от дома, в котором сейчас живут его мать и младшая сестра. 

Они каждый день около четырех дня уходят гулять в парк. У Эггзи не очень много вещей; Гарри наверняка успеет упаковать их все за два часа.


End file.
